


I Like You

by tobiyan



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Jae is a choding, Jae is jaelous af, Jealous Jae is childish Jae, M/M, Pining, Wonpil and Brian are cunning, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyan/pseuds/tobiyan
Summary: Jae likes Wonpil but he thinks Wonpil likes Brian so he does what he thinks is best. He flirts with Brian to try to stop them from getting together and teases Wonpil to prevent revealing his feelings.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and dedicated to the precious thread of Jaepil on twitter

***

Jae came back from recording and saw a lovey dovey YoungFeel on the couch watching some show that is airing and he is so not pleased with what he is seeing. “Hands off my BriBri.” Jae sat in between them after pulling Wonpil away from Brian. “What are you doing Jae?” Brian lifted his eyebrows looking at Jae like he just grown a second head. “Snatching back my best friend? You’re my bestie you should be cuddling me and not this small guy here.” Jae says before giving Wonpil a smug look. Wonpil was too amused at what he’s seeing to feel offended. “But you don’t cuddle. Besides, Pillie is better to cuddle with just because he is small. It’s like I’m protecting my innocent bunny from the evil world, evil people.” Brian emphasizes evil people while looking at Jae and he almost gagged at how cheesy his best friend can be, claiming Wonpil as his. “I don’t care, I want my best friend. Oh so innocent bunny, he’s mine so stay off.” Wonpil can only look at how childish his oldest hyung is being and just shrug, shifting his attention back to the drama airing.

 

***

‘There they go again feeding each other urgh, don’t they have their own hands?’ Jae thinks while he flips his eyes.  
“Awww Jae hyung are you jealous? Come on open your mouth, ah.” Wonpil attempts to feed Jae, waiting for him to open his mouth and Jae panicked for a moment. ‘Oh no did he notice? Damn he did! What am I supposed to do?’ Jae thought while he stare at Wonpil and the food in front of his mouth. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Brian pulled Wonpil’s hand over to him and ate the food that was supposed to be his. In a moment of anger, he did what he does best. “Can you guys stop being so disgusting?” He immediately regret when he saw the hurt look on Wonpil. Brian just shake his head and gave him a disapproving look. “Pillie hyung I wanna be fed too!” Dowoon sense Wonpil’s turn of mood and chirped in, adding a bit of aegyo. “Wonpil I want a taste of your food too.” Even Sungjin felt awkward at the atmosphere and said that after giving Jae a stern glare. Jae felt bad but did not say anything. Wonpil forced a smile at the other members before standing up. “I think I’m full already I’ll go take a rest first, thanks for the meal.” 

After Wonpil retreated to his room all the members turn to look at Jae accusingly. “What?” Jae acted like he was unaffected and continue eating. “Don’t you feel bad? Do you really still have the appetite to eat?” Brian said while Dowoon nodded profusely beside him. “What else am I supposed to do when he gets offended just like that then?” “Jae hyung, you just referred to him as disgusting don’t you think that’s too much? The least you can do now is apologise to him nicely.” “Fine then.” Jae sighed in defeat before getting up and dragged himself to the door of Wonpil’s room. “Wonpil-ah.” Jae called out after knocking on the door but there’s no response.  
“Piri open the door please.” Jae heard some shuffling in the room before the door opened and a pouting Wonpil came into view. “What do you want Jae?” Jae flinched at the harshness of Wonpil’s tone and realised he really did wrong. “Piri…” Wonpil just flipped his eye at Jae before going back to his room with Jae trailing behind him. Once they are in the room Wonpil glared at Jae, standing with hands on his hips. “Now talk or get out.” “Are you really that mad?” The younger dramatically throw his hands in the air and flopped onto his bed. “You must be kidding me Jae! Are you going to just patronize me by saying I’m sorry for making you mad even though I’m not really sure what you are mad over but just forgive me okay and all those shit again?” “I…” “If that’s so then just get out of my room right now I don’t wish to deal with you now. I’m done forgiving you so easily each time you took a joke too far.” “What must I do for you to forgive me then?” Jae knew he really is in deep shit right now because Wonpil is real mad and his usual casual apology to save his pride is of no freaking use. 

“Go figure it out on your own. I didn’t teach you to say stupid things so obviously I’m not going to teach you how to properly apologise and make up with someone.” Angry Wonpil is sassy Wonpil is what Jae thought and if he wasn’t stressed out on how to appease Wonpil he would have flushed at how he like this side of Wonpil too. Jae sat down beside Wonpil and took his hands into his own because what else other than skinship help most in his mission to appease an angry bunny. “Piri, Pirimiri. I’m so so sorry for saying what I did just now. I didn’t really mean it you know that right? It’s just this pabo hyung of yours always say stupid things without even thinking through properly. Don’t be angry anymore Piri.” Wonpil took a look at their connected hands and then looking at Jae with an unreadable expression.

“Don’t think that me letting you hold my hand is equals to me forgiving you, I am only letting you because I am cold. I’m still mad at you ok.” “Sure Piri sure! What else must I do for you to forgive me?” Wonpil pondered for a moment before brightening up and point to his cheek. Jae’s cheeks redden when he realised what the younger meant and whined. “Must I really?” “If you’re not going to then forget it.” Wonpil attempt to pull away his hands but Jae immediately tighten his hold. “No Piri! I meant is there any other way other than that?” Because an angry Wonpil is also a sly Wonpil and he knew the best way to bargain is to set a target that’s too hard to meet before acting like compromising to a lower target. “Fine then, be my personal blanket for the night. That or this. And then I will consider forgiving you.” Wonpil says while pointing at his cheek. Real smooth Wonpillie. Of course Jae doesn’t mind giving Wonpil a kiss on his cheek but he is Jae so obviously he is not going to act like he kisses him Wonpil willingly. “And if I do both will you forgive me immediately?”  
Now Wonpil is stunned by Jae’s words. He couldn’t believe this works for Jae but he still acts like he is pissed and stares before giving a small nod. “Deal.” Jae says while trying to hide his excitement. 

Just when he is about to close in on Wonpil, they heard a knock on the door before Brian’s face popped in. “Pillie would you like some ice cream? I went to the convenience store downstairs to get a tub of your favorite vanilla.” Jae saw Wonpil’s eyes lit up at that and he starts getting a bad feeling. “Really? Are you going to feed me too?” “If our Pillie wants me to then sure!” Wonpil jumps up at that and Brian just waved at Wonpil to follow him before leaving the room. “Are you just going to dump me here for some ice cream?” Jae dramatically says. “Oh suck it up, you’re the one that got on my bad side. Either wait here for me to come back and fulfil your promise or go back to your room and see if I will forgive you.” Wonpil flip his imaginary long hair and left Jae alone in his room. Jae could only grumble to himself about how Brian is a cockblock and that he stole his Piri once again. Needless to say Jae waited obediently in the room for Wonpil to come back from their rendezvous (not like he can say that or he have to repeat the whole process of appeasing angry Wonpil) and fulfil his promise of a kiss on the cheek and cuddling for the night.

 

***

Jae was sitting at his corner in the living room with Brian beside him, and acting like he’s busy on twitter. He came across a tweet asking him what he thought of a gif that consists of two fluffy animals he can’t even identify because they are cuddling too closely and he glared daggers at the two youngest cuddling in the corner of the room. After glaring for god knows how long, he begrudgingly replied the tweet ‘That's exactly what Dowoon and Wonpil look like at the day6 house.’ and Brian picked the exact moment to peek at what he’s doing and almost choked. “Dude, glad to know I’m not your only rival.”  
“What?” “If looks could kill, our poor maknae would have died a million times already.” Jae immediately turn to see if the two youngest heard what Brian said and apparently they are too in their own world to listen to them and Jae can’t decide whether to feel relieved or pissed. “Hush will you? What if they heard?”Jae switched to speaking in English so the other two won’t understand much even if they really do hear. Brian couldn’t hide the smirk forming. “So you admit? You think they will even bother to hear our conversation? They are so engrossed in whatever they are watching on Dowoon’s phone please.” “That I already noticed.” Jae grumbled and Brian laughed harder at his misery. “You know, if you’re not going to show him you care enough you are going to lose him.” “I do, I do show him that I care.” “Picking on him and teasing him every chance you have isn’t showing you care dude.”

“But I don’t know how to react around him! I just can’t control my mouth but he knows! He knows I care!” The two maknaes turned to look at them at Jae’s outburst and the eldest flushed, motioning them to continue doing their own stuff. “You do know that Wonpil deserves better than that right? If I were you I would have confessed ages ago.” “That’s because he likes you isn’t it.” “You think he likes me?” Brian gave him a look of disbelief. “You guys are always so soft and clingy around each other it’s normal for me to think that way okay.” “If he has feelings for me I would have made him mine by now dude.” “So you like him?” “Currently nope, but I might in the future. I might consider asking him out and if he does agree to it I’m sure I will fall for him in a heartbeat. I mean look at him, cute, handsome and pretty, talented even. What’s there not to like?” Brian gave Jae a pat in the shoulder and stood up. “I shall start planning on how to woo him now, bye.” And there he left Jae and his pathetic soul to ponder.  
Jae can feel himself shrinking the more Brian speaks well of Wonpil. If he thought he had zero chance with the younger previously, he definitely thinks it’s negative now. Everyone likes Brian and everyone likes Wonpil too so it’s more than perfect if they got together. But Jae doesn’t want that to happen. He doesn’t wish to see Wonpil being with anyone that’s not him. Later that night, Jae keep pacing around outside Wonpil’s room. 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” The subject of his thoughts appeared in front of him, almost giving him a scare. He quickly pulled the younger into his room and shut the door. “Are you okay hyung?” Wonpil look at him eyes full of worry and it made his heart skipped a beat. Jae gathered up all his courage before focusing his attention on the younger. "Don't fall for Brian." "What?" It took Jae so much willpower to not just run away and pretend this did not happen. "Brian, don't fall for him. Don't accept his advances, just keep your distance from him."  
Wonpil figured out what Jae was getting at and look at him, amused. "But hyung, How am I supposed to keep my distance from him when we are bandmates?Younghyunnie hyung is nice to me, he showers me with affection. Who else am I supposed to like?" Wonpil made sure to emphasize Younghyunnie and Jae winced at how affectionate is sounds. "Me, like me. If you don't know who to like, fall for me instead. I just don't like when you're so close with Brian. Don't fall for him, please." Jae is desperate by now. He could no longer care about his pride as long as he can stop Wonpil from developing feelings for Brian. "But why hyung? You always tease me and act like you can't stand another moment with me. You push me away when I come near to you but pick on me when I'm being affectionate with others. You never show that you care so why are you asking me to fall for you?" Wonpil knows that he is taking advantage of the situation now but he can’t help it, this is the only chance he can get Jae to come clean with his feelings.

"Because I like you! Kim Wonpil I am in love with you! I didn't know how to react whenever it involves you. It's like I'm those choding that bullies the person they like because they don't know how to properly express their feelings. It's childish I know but I just can't function when I'm around you. I don't like seeing you and him being so close okay?" Wonpil grinned at Jae's confession and Jae mouthed a 'what' in disbelief. "It took you long enough to admit it." The smile that appeared on the younger's face was so bright it took Jae's breath away and he wonder why didn't he do this earlier if it is going to bring such a wide smile on his no longer secret crush's face. "You knew?" "Well you were quite obvious, it just annoys me that you keep running away from your feelings." Jae didn't know to feel guilty or embarrassed. 

"I told you I didn't know how to react. I'm not exactly experienced in such stuff and I thought you like Brian and-" The younger placed his finger on Jae's lips to shut him up. "You talk too much." With that, Wonpil tiptoed a bit and kissed Jae. It was just a short peck on the lips but it got Jae spacing out while his cheeks and ears redden. "Earth to Jae!" "What?" Jae woke up from his trance and found Wonpil chuckling and he can't help the smile that form on his cheeks. "You know, you're going to have to work a bit on your reactions if you're going to date me. You can't possibly be blushing every time I got affectionate.' "I'm not, who says I'm blushing." The shade of Jae's ears darkened even more and Wonpil giggled at his hyung's cute acts. "Sure you aren't. I'll make it clear to you now, I do like you too hyung but if you push me away again I won't hesitate to go to Brian hyung." Jae immediately pulled Wonpil in for a hug. "No don't, I won't push you away anymore. Stay by my side Piri."

The next day in the dorm, Jae was chilling in the dorm scrolling through twitter when Wonpil snuck himself into his side being cute and all. The taller of the two placed his free arm on the smaller's shoulder and he found Sungjin and Dowoon giving him weird look. Jae panicked at the unwanted attention. "Urgh Wonpil you're too close it's too warm." He earned a glare from the younger and Brian smirked. "Pillie come over here I don't find it too warm." Brian says with open arms and Jae sense Wonpil attempt to move away so he quickly tighten his hold on his lover's shoulder. "Stop flirting with my boyfriend, the only arms he should be in is mine!." Jae territorially plant a kiss on the top on his lover's head and glared at Brian and got embarrassed at the attention he received from the leader and maknae. If he wasn't so busy being embarrassed and at the same time guarding his boyfriend away from his best friend, he would have noticed the satisfied grin Brian and Wonpil sent each other.


End file.
